Northern Football League (England)
| confed = | founded = 1889 | teams = 22 (Division One) 22 (Division Two) | promotion = Northern Premier League Division One North | relegation = | nationalitylevel = 9-10 | levels = 9-10 | domest_cup = Northern Challenge Cup Ernest Armstrong Memorial Cup | confed_cup = | champions = Marske United (Division One) Blyth AFC (Division Two) | season = 2017-18 | most_successful_club = | tv = | current = 2018–19 | website = http://www.northernfootballleague.org/ }} The Northern League is a men's football league in north east England for semi-professional and amateur teams. Having been founded in 1889, it is the second-oldest football league in the world still in existence after the English Football League. It contains two divisions; Division One and Division Two. Division One sits on the ninth tier of the English football league system, five divisions below the Football League. These leagues cover County Durham, Northumberland, Tyne and Wear, northern Cumbria and the northern half of North Yorkshire. One of the top three teams of Division One may be eligible for promotion to Division One North of the Northern Premier League, subject to certain criteria. History The Northern League ran as one of two major amateur competitions (with the Isthmian League) in tandem with the professional Football League, Southern League and, since 1968, the Northern Premier League. In 1974, amateur status was abandoned by the Football Association and amateur leagues like the Northern had to find a place in the overall structure of non-League football. Unlike its southern equivalent the Isthmian League who became a feeder in 1982, the Northern League rejected repeated invitations to become a feeder league to the Alliance Premier League, later the Conference, when that league was created in 1979. Ultimately, the Northern League remained out of the football pyramid until 1991, a decision that proved very costly to its status. The league declined throughout the 1980s as its leading clubs defected to other leagues within the football pyramid, such as the Northern Counties East Football League. When the Northern League was finally forced into the pyramid, the opportunity to become a feeder league to the Conference had long passed and the Northern League was forced to become a feeder league to the lower division of the Northern Premier League, two tiers below the Conference. The League suffered a further blow to its prestige in 1995 when the Football Association limited the entry to the FA Trophy to the first three steps of the pyramid thereby disqualifying the Northern League's clubs and those in equivalent competitions from competing for the FA Trophy. Northern League clubs now compete for the FA Vase. The League had an unusual sponsorship deal put in place by Brooks Mileson, owner of the Albany Group, who were its sponsors in 2003. In that year, Mileson announced that he had created a trust which would continue to sponsor the league throughout his lifetime and that of his sons. In 2008, however, the league announced that this sponsorship had come to an end, and it held a raffle to determine its next sponsor. Interested parties were invited to buy a stake in the raffle for £250. The winning stake was held by a local training company and the league was known as the skilltrainingltd Northern League from the 2008–09 season until the 2011–12 season. The league is currently sponsored by dehumidifier manufacturer Ebac. Level 11 clubs from the North Riding Football League, Northern Football Alliance and Wearside Football League may apply for promotion into the 2nd Division. Current members Division One *Ashington *Billingham Synthonia *Bishop Auckland *Consett *Dunston UTS *Guisborough Town *Jarrow Roofing BCA *Marske United *Morpeth Town *Newcastle Benfield *Newton Aycliffe *North Shields *Penrith *Ryhope Colliery Welfare *Seaham Red Star *Shildon *Stockton Town *Sunderland RCA *Team Northumbria *Washington *West Auckland Town *Whitley Bay Division Two *Alnwick Town *Bedlington Terriers *Billingham Town *Blyth Town *Brandon United *Chester-le-Street Town *Crook Town *Darlington Railway Athletic *Durham City *Easington Colliery *Esh Winning *Guisborough Town *Heaton Stannington *Hebburn Town *Northallerton Town *Ryton & Crawcrook Albion *Thornaby *Tow Law Town *West Allotment Celtic *Whickham *Willington External links *Official website Category:Leagues Category:English leagues Category:Competitions Category:Northern Football League